Changed
by jellybean1990
Summary: in potions ron was not listerning to the professer or his partners and accidently changed hermione and draco into toddlers
1. info

Most 7th years were invited back after the war, Draco and some of his friend such as Blaise, Pansy and Theo had spent a lot of time with the golden trio and Ginny.

Lucius Malfoy was given the dementors kiss along with most of the death eaters. Narcissa and Draco were spared due to the testimony of Harry and Hermione and they took a truth potion. Draco followed to protect his mother and Narcissa followed to protect Draco.

Draco said he was sorry for all the horrible comments and action towards Hermione and as they were head girl and boy they tried to put the past behind them. They found out that they had a lot in common. They both loved reading just he didn't make it very know, Hermione lent him some muggle classic's and taught Draco a lot about other muggle things, his favourite so far was TV.

Ron didn't like their new found friendship and was still a little sore about what happen between him and Hermione. Their little relationship never went anywhere after the war. Ron changed when he got attention and Hermione developed a crush on a platinum blonde boy but nobody but her, Ginny and Pansy.


	2. class

It was cold a slightly damp in the potions lab Professor Slughorn was explaining the uses and the ingredients for a mood changing potion.

"ok now I'm going to pair you up in groups of four,

Group 1. Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione.

Group 2. Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Theo." He called out the rest the other 2 groups and then then they found a table. Hermione sat next Draco and Ginny next to Harry. Draco whispered in Hermione's ear which she giggled Ron was staring at them and not watching what he was putting in the caldron and added the wrong thing. The potion blew up creating black smoke. When it clear everyone looked around to see two, two year old children one with platinum Blonde haired boy and a curly haired brunette girl.

"oh my what did you do Ronald" Ginny said.

"dada?" Hermione called out when she saw that they were not there she burst into tears. Younger Draco walked over to her.

"wha wong"

"me wan dada" Hermione said through sobs. Draco sat down next to her and brought her into a cuddle.

"I poect ooo" all the girls in the class awed.

"how is that sweet?" Ron asked. Professor McGonagall walked in.

"what is going on and who are these toddlers"

Hermione stood up and walked over to the professor while holding Draco's hand.

"me mione ganger" Hermione said sweetly. Draco took her lead.

"daco alofy"

"you're telling me that these two are Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy?" everyone nodded. "how did this happen?"

Everyone pointed to Ron. McGonagall just rolled her eye's

"I will contact Mrs Malfoy and the Granger's" she went to leave the room but Harry stopped her.

"Ginny and Pansy can you show mione and Draco the hall way?" Ginny nodded.

"me hungey" the toddlers said.

"hi I'm Ginny shall we go and get something to eat" Pansy picked Draco up and Ginny Hermione. After the door was closed Harry spoke.

"professor, you can't contact the Grangers"

"why not mister Potter?"

"they died in a car crash when they were visiting their family in Greece, I didn't want younger Hermione hearing that, yes older Hermione does know.2

"oh my, I didn't know"

"Hermione didn't really want everyone to know. She didn't tell me I found out"

"how?" Ron asked

"I can't say but I don't what Hermione to be scared ant this age"

"thank you. Can you, Mr Weasley, Mr Zabini and Mr Nott go and retrieve Ms Weasley, Ms Parkinson, Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy. Then bring them to my office" with that she turned and left.


	3. find out

The group of 4 made their way to the kitchen to hear crying. They peered into the room to see Ginny holding both of the toddlers and rocking them gently and sing.

"hush little children don't you cry

Auntie pansy is trying to find pie,

If there is none and we want our mother

Auntie Ginny is going to harm her brother "

The two on Ginny's lap clapped and giggled. Pansy asked in song

"why don't we give the chocolate,

No not even if we are in a duet,

How about some veg's"

Both toddler's shock their heads saying no

"No how about some mac and cheese,

Ok and some tea

And we say yes please"

They finished and the boys came into the room.

"that was great" harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek. Pansy pretended to pout

" where's my kiss Mr Potter?" Draco screamed and hide under the table.

"Draco sweetie you have to come out" Ginny said getting down on the floor. He shook his head and went curled up. Hermione crawled under the table and coaxed Draco out then kissed him on the forehead. Draco's cheeks went red.

"why oo do at?"

"dada gives me on when me scarred" Ginny crouches down so she was at their eye level.

"shall we go find out where you are staying and what is happening" they walked to the headmistress's office they said the password and took a seat in front of Professor McGonagall desk.

"Mr Potter, Mr Zabini, Ms Weasley and Ms Parkinson will be taking care of Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger in the heads dorm. I don't think Mr Weasley will be capable of looking after them. Girls you will be staying with Hermione in her room and the boys in Draco's room. They will come with you to all your classes were you all have the same classes" with that they all left to finish their lessons. Hermione held Draco's hand the rest of the day.


End file.
